It's good to be home
by ninjanervana
Summary: After a night of celebrating Yusuke's return from Makai, Keiko gets a bit drunk. What will she say in her drunkeness? Fluff


I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Keiko giggled as she walked into Yusuke's apartment, swaying slightly. The entire gang had gotten together for a small welcome back party for Yusuke. Kuwabara had brought out a bottle of sake and Keiko's curiosity had gotten the better of her; she had no idea she was such a lightweight.

Yusuke shook his head as he wrapped his arm around Keiko's waist to keep her from stumbling into a wall. He had never seen Keiko touch alcohol in his entire life; he wasn't surprised she was drunk after only four drinks, he was surprised she could even drink that much. He knew he couldn't take her home to the Yukimuras; they'd kill him and Keiko. So after Botan called to say Keiko was sleeping at her house, Yusuke and Keiko half walked half stumbled to his apartment. _'Son comes home after 3 years and mom still isn't home yet,'_ he thought, shaking his head.

"Hey Keiko, how bout we head to bed?" Yusuke said as Keiko plopped onto the couch.

"Why?" Keiko asked curiously, tilting her head to the side.

"Because you're wasted beyond belief and if you don't get some sleep now, you'll regret it later," he answered, helping her stand up.

Keiko laughed, resting her palms against his chest. "You know I missed you a lot Yusuke. No one looks out for me like you do."

The weight of Keiko's palms made his heart beat a little faster, his stomach clenching at her words. "I missed you too Keiko," he said, resting his hands lightly on her waist.

"How much did you miss me?" she asked, her eyes filled with curiosity, amusement, and mostly the bleary effects of the alcohol.

'_What the hell,'_ Yusuke thought. _'She probably won't remember anything in the morning.'_ "I thought about you every day: every morning when I woke up, every night when I went to sleep, every time I had a spare second. I was fighting so hard to come back to you."

"I really missed you Yusuke," she said, kissing him softly.

Yusuke desperately wanted to kiss her back, the hunger of separation gnawing at him even though Keiko stood in his arms. But he wouldn't, not until she was sober and fully aware of everything. "Let's get you to bed," Yusuke said, leading a giggling Keiko to his room. He was shocked to see his room the same way he left it, albeit cleaner. _'Keiko must have been taking care of mom and the house while I was gone.'_ After rummaging through his drawers, he found a pair of shorts and t-shirt that he thought she would be comfortable in. "Change into these Keiko. I'm gonna go get you some water," Yusuke said, handing her the clothes and walking out of the room.

"Got it," Keiko's voice called after him. He was surprised slightly by how much Keiko had changed since he left: the drinking and the kiss. Yusuke touched his lips lightly at the memory of the kiss. It was…one hell of a welcome home kiss. Her face when she saw him made it all worth it, full of shock and happiness and love. _'It's good to be back,' _he thought as he carried the glass of water back to his room.

"Keiko," Yusuke called as he knocked on the door lightly. "Keiko, are you done changing?" 'To hell with it,' Yusuke thought as he opened the door. 'If she's not dressed, she can slap me back to Makai.' As he opened the door he found Keiko sitting on his bed, a picture frame in her hands. "What are you looking at?" Yusuke asked, setting the water cup on his nightstand.

"Remember this?" Keiko asked, turning the frame toward him.

Yusuke blushed as he looked at the picture. _'That was not out for everyone to see,' _he thought. It was a picture of Yusuke's last birthday before he left for Makai. The whole gang had gone to the Yukimura's for dinner and Keiko had baked him a birthday cake. Botan had gone crazy with the camera and had captured the moment in the frame: Keiko catching Yusuke off-guard and kissing him on the cheek, a faint blush on both of their cheeks. Yusuke had snagged the picture from Botan and put it in a frame he hid in his nightstand drawer.

"Yeah I remember; it was a good day," Yusuke replied.

"It really was," Keiko said, yawning.

"You need sleep," Yusuke said, placing the frame on his nightstand and pulling back the comforter. He tucked the blanket around her before taking a pillow off the bed and laying on the floor.

"Yusuke," Keiko said frantically, sitting up.

"What's wrong Keiko?"

"You won't leave while I'm sleeping, right?" she asked, her eyes filled with tears.

Yusuke looked at her, her eyes filled with fear as they welled up. Maybe it was the alcohol in her system, but she seemed honestly afraid. "No Keiko, I won't leave you. What are you doing?" he asked as she laid on the floor next to him, pulling the blanket off the bed.

"I'm sleeping next to you," she said sleepily.

"You are not sleeping on the floor Keiko," Yusuke said dryly.

"I'm not leaving you," she said stubbornly.

Yusuke sighed, running a hand through his hair. If he thought sober Keiko was stubborn, drunk Keiko was a whole new level. "If I lay on the bed with you, will you go to sleep?"

"Yes," Keiko answered, her eyelids drooping.

Yusuke scooped her up easily, laying her down before climbing onto the bed next to her. He smiled as Keiko covered him with the blanket, snuggling against his side. He began to stroke her hair slowly, enjoying the silky texture.

"Night Yusuke," she mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

"Night Keiko," he replied, pressing his lips to her forehead. It was good to be home.

* * *

Reviews please!


End file.
